Percy's Brother
by percy lover Ezri Dax
Summary: Rated T to be safe. Percy finds out he has a brother and his name is Harry Potter. Dumbledore takes Percy to Hogwarts and introduces them with titles for Percy. This is after Blood of Olympus and before the war with Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

"You have a brother," Dumbledore says.

"Is he here? Is he older or younger? I have a million questions," Percy says.

"He is a year younger. Born in July on the 31st. Do you want to meet him?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes," is all Percy could muster out.

"Well, I am going have to take you to Hogwarts for you to see him," Dumbledore warns.

"Okay, as long as I don't end up in a third war," Percy jokes

"I can't promise," Dumbledore responds in the same voice tone.

"Let's go," Percy commands.

"Okay I'll apparate us there." Dumbledore says.

"What is apparate?" Percy asks.

"I can't really explain it just hold my arm,"Dumbledore informs Percy.

Percy grabs his arm and then they apparate away to Hogwarts. Percy stumbles once they arrive.

"Ugh," Percy mumbles.

"When most people first apparate they puke," Dumbledore informs.

"Okay. I think I will be fine. Let's go meet Harry," Percy says excitedly.

They stroll down to a massive room called the Great Hall.

"Wow," Percy states surprised.

"The students will be entering soon, the classes are ending here in a minute. It will be dinner time," Dumbledore informs.

After two minutes of waiting, the students enter.

"Who's that?" one girl asks.

"Why is he here?" anther student asks.

After three minutes, everyone is seated.

"Students, this is Percy Jackson. He's Harry Potter's brother," Dumbledore announces.

"But that is impossible, Lily only had one child." lots of students answer.

"Lily had Percy before Harry. Percy is Harry's half brother. Percy was born 346 days before Harry. I think Percy should tell you who his father is," Dumbledore starts.

"Raise your hand if you have heard of the Greek gods and goddess." Percy starts. About half the room raises their hands.

"Good. Well, they're real. I am the son of Poseidon," Percy continues. Conversations break out and then someone says,"But if they're real then how are you Harry's brother?"

"I am Harry's brother because Poseidon had an affair with Lily Potter posed as James Potter. They had me three months later.-" Percy starts but is interrupted.

"But pregnancies happen over nine months not three," someone interrupts.

"Demigods are born over three months instead of nine. I don't know why you would have to ask Hera, Athena, or Athena's children. Anyways, demigods are half-mortal and half-god. If you want I can show you that I am a child of Poseidon," Percy states.

"Go ahead," Dumbledore approves.

Percy raises his hands and ,since there is very little water in the room, pulls the water in different ways. Like a line, a squiggle, and a splash in his brother's face. Harry dries himself off and stares at Percy.

"Now do you believe me?" Percy asks.

They all nod their heads up and down.

"Well," Dumbledore says standing up,"Percy has fought in two wars and fell in-"

"Don't say it," Percy commands,"It it's to painful."

"Okay. In other words he has gone through quite a bit since he was twelve." Dumbledore says,"May I tell them all that you have done?"

"It might be easier that way if you know about everything that I have done since then." Percy answers

"If I sort you, maybe I can get the hat to say all that you have done. Professor, is that possible?" Dumbledore questions.

"I believe so. I think if Percy says that it is okay for everyone to hear that the hat will say it aloud." a professor answers.

"Percy, it is up to you," Dumbledore says.

"Okay. Where is the hat?" Percy asks.

Dumbledore guides Percy to the hat and sits Percy down and places the hat on his head.

*Wish me luck and don't type bad to me if I forget a few or ten of the things he has done since it is so many! Have a nice day and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)*


	2. Chapter 2

*Well, I didn't sleep at the sleepover so I am tired. But, I will publish this chapter. I hope you enjoy! Oh, to add to being tired my brother and his friend WON"T leave me alone. Wish me luck and Enjoy!*

Percy

"Do you allow me to talk aloud?" hat asks.

"Yes,"I respond in my head.

"Hmm, let's see. Wow! That is a lot to go through. When you were twelve you: defeated a fury, defeat the minotaur, found out you are a son of Poseidon, won capture the flag, went on your first quest which included: destroying a bus, defeating Medusa, having your friend talk to a poodle, helping Ares, visiting Hades, defeatig Ares in a duel, returning the lightning bolt to Zeus, and finding out Luke is a supporter to Kronos's rise. When you were thirteen you: went in the Sea of Monsters, defeat Circe, retreive the Golden Fleece, and get to New York from Florida without dieing. When you were fourteen you: brought two children of Hades to Camp Half-Blood, held the sky, saved Annabeth, saved Artemis, helped defeat Atlas, and tried to save Bianca. When you were sixteen you: defeated your grandfather Kronos, dipped in the River Styx, went to Camp Jupiter, went on a quest to the land beyond the gods (Alaska),freed Thantos, brought the legione's eagle back and defeated the forces that tried to destroy Camp Jupiter, leave on the Argo II to Rome, let your girlfriend that you reunited with go on her quest alone as needed, and fall into Tarterus. When you were sixteen to seventeen you: traveled through Tarterus for love, defeat many enimes on the way, close the Doors of Death, and defeat your great grandmother Gaea, and return to Camp Half-Blood, and come here." hat states surprised.

Everyone is speechless. I look at Harry. I wonder what he has been through. Hmmm? I see Dumbledore trying to think of something to say but can't find the words.

"Hmm? Your fatal flaw is ..., so you could be in Hufflepuff, but you are smarter than everyone thinks so you could be in Ravenclaw. You are cunning like a Slytherin, but your bravery exceeds all things in your life except your love for Annabeth, the girl you fell in Tarterus for when she pulled you down," hat anilazes.

"Wow. How could you have done all those things in about a five year span?" someone asks.

"I I don't really know myself but I do know this hat still hasn't sorted me yet," I complain jokingly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" hat shrieks.

The Gryffindor table stands and applauds for me. I start to walk over to that table when Dumbledore says," Percy, will you stay up here for another minute real quick?"

"Umm, okay?" I say as a question.

I walk up to him and he asks for Harry Potter to also come up and he does.

"These are the heroes of our two worlds. As you see, Percy has done a great number of things. You all know what Harry has done with the exception of Percy Jackson/Potter. Which last name do you go by?" Dubledore announces.

"Jackson. I go by Percy Jackson," I respond.

"Okay. As you see they look and act alike. They **are **brothers. Percy is a hero to the Greeks and Romans; Harry is a hero to the wizards and witches. You boys may go sit down now." Dumbledore comments.

*That's is what I have. What do you think? Message me if you like dislike or jus want to! I would love to get messages. *


End file.
